EL LECHO DE NARCISOS AMARILLOS
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Terry habla con Mitzuky sobre su relación con Candy. ¿Cuál sera su dialogo? ¿Qué podria decirle Terry a su madre, a su creadora? Inspirada en una hermosa melodia... Espero sea de su agrado, escrita para el cumpleaños de Mitzuky el 28 de Noviembre.


**"EL LECHO DE NARCISOS AMARILLOS"**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo**

**En honor a Mitzuky por su cumpleaños 63 este 28 de Noviembre, creadora de Candy Candy y de este maravilloso sueño.**

**¡SALUD! NAGAITA SENSEI**

* * *

Aquí estoy yo, echado sobre la hierva fresca cual piedra…

Una piedra no puede disfrutar del olor de los narcisos en primavera ¿verdad?

Hace años que, fuera de mi mismo llegue a su casa a reclamarle…

-¿Cómo era posible que nos separara? Para qué demonios me hizo tocar el cielo por instantes para luego arrebatármelo de esa forma. No lo acepto, no lo acepté…

Ella trato de explicarme pacientemente que yo era un amor impulsivo y ardiente pero… pasajero. Una lección aprendida, un eslabón atado pero que no significaba el fin de la larga cadena que ella tendría que entrelazar.

Era ella quien debía volverse fuerte, era ella quien debía aprender la lección de que a veces la vida no es justa.

-¿Lo entiendes? -Me pregunto con cariño.

¡Vaya que lo sabia! Claro que entendía que la vida no siempre es un lecho suave y acogedor que nos rodea suavemente mientras soñamos…

Apreté mis puños y le deje ir, pero aun así, no deje de amarle. Me resigne a no poder verla, a no tenerla a mi lado, a lo que no renunciaría, a lo que nunca renunciaría seria a amarla con toda mi alma. Y me rebele. Mi pecho ardía en llamas sabia que ella sufriría, sabia que ella sufre en silencio siempre, que no se permite ser consolada, ni aliviada, no era como yo, que transformaba mi dolor en actos, en soledad, en ira.

Mi madre tomo mi rostro con cariño y beso mi frente.

-¡Ve Terry! Tú también debes seguir. La función debe continuar –Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me fui de su hogar al mío donde alguien ilusionada me esperaba, pero no pude con esa clase de dolor y me perdí. Entonces me regalo una última visión, de ti.

Suficiente para darme cuenta que ese no era yo. Que ese no fue el chico del que te enamoraste, olvide mi propio adagio "Mientras vivamos… seguiremos encontrándonos" ella hizo que me encontráras y lo que sentí en el corazón era aun peor que el dolor mismo.

Vergüenza. Desilusión. Cobardía. Desamor.

Estaba fallándome a mi mismo y esa piltrafa humana en que me convertí no era ni la sombra del joven del que tu te enamoraste y sentí repulsión de mi mismo.

Podía asimilar mi dolor, sabiendo que tu intentarías seguir adelante, eras libre de buscar tu propio camino, yo, ya estaba en el mío, en el que había elegido para ser mi profesión. Ese sueño que pude alcanzar gracias al empujón que tu amor me dio, luche por ser merecedor de tan hermoso regalo, yo que por mucho tiempo sentí no merecer el amor de nadie.

Ser tu dueño. Tu hombre. Tu único amor.

Pero según mi madre, las cosas no eran así. Ella tenía otros planes para ti, y al parecer el precio por convertir mi sueño en realidad fue el perderte. Y tu… estabas predestinada, me decía ella una y otra vez, pero mi terco corazón no lo entendió.

Las personas que deciden ser libres, ser libres en su corazón y mente, aunque parezcan encadenadas a la vista de los demás, estamos destinados a estar solos… esa era la verdad.

Y en momentos me carcomía la angustia, tu eras libre mas que nadie que yo hubiera conocido, ¿Serias capas de seguir siéndolo después de… lo nuestro? Quiero creer que, nuestra madre lo hizo posible y con esa sola idea pude seguir cada día, sentí calor en mi corazón esperando que tu, seas libre, seas feliz, seas tu…

Porque yo, aunque no pueda verte, o hablarte, o tocarte, Candy… soy libre en tu amor.

Mírame, recuérdame, recuérdame bien, recuerda por favor mi calor, mis lágrimas, mi idolatría… guárdame dentro como un hermoso recuerdo y no me odies por amarte de esta manera.

A pasado tanto tiempo y no volví a hablar con mi madre, estaba enfadado con ella porque las cosas tenían que ser así, me quede flotando, viviendo mi vida como siempre soñé que lo haría, pero sin ti. Algo faltaba, si, algo, una pisquita, una minúscula, siempre estaba ahí, como una pequeña piedra en el zapato, calando, calando hondo y yo, soportándolo un día a la vez.

Había estelarizado algunos buenos papeles, recobre mi prestigio y me instale como uno de los mejores de mi clase. Luego en Londres estrene Hamlet… Hamlet precisamente el príncipe enloquecido de dolor transformándolo en ira.

Las criticas decían una y otra vez, que yo "Era Hamlet" el Hamlet encarnado de carne y hueso, nadie podía imaginar mi propio drama interno. Quien iba a pensar que yo, me desvanecía entre la locura de amarte y no poder dejar de hacerlo, de estar destinado a fluir simplemente y luego Susana muere. Y la poca estabilidad y tranquilidad que llegue a albergar se desvaneció.

La actuación mejoro, el dolor creció la locura se desato en mi, "Ser o no ser" Ser Terrence Greum siempre, o no serlo"

Imaginaba que estarías haciendo, si aun pensarías en mí, si aun me guardabas aunque fuera solo como recuerdo, estaba enloqueciendo porque quería correr para saber de ti y entonces tome el valor que el príncipe de Dinamarca no tuvo y escribí.

Me liberé…

Mi madre me lo permitió después de muchos años de mantener en las sombras a mi corazón. Quería decir tanto, tanto sentimiento acumulado de años y al final solo dije la verdad.

No he cambiado. Sigo siendo aquel que conociste, que amaste…

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Entonces fui a su hogar a agradecerle a mi madre que me permitiera aquel regalo. Al fin me sentía liberado de la prisión del silencio.

Entonces ella, sonriendo, me mostro un diario, tu diario.

Lo puso en mis manos y me dejo solo.

Entonces me entere por lo que habías pasado, me entere de tu vida antes de mi, de nuestros recuerdos y con cuanto afecto los habías plasmado, incluso escribiste un diario de nuestro tiempo en el colegio donde confesabas que tu, me amabas.

Me entere de sucesos que no tenia forma de saber.

De dolor, de tus lagrimas, de risas, de trampas. De tu soledad.

Entonces volvieron esas noches solitarias y pálidas, donde yo pensaba en una sola cosa guardando la esperanza de volver por ti y mientras tanto tú, pensabas también en volver a verme algún día.

La noche cayo mientras leía despacio, el frio me calo los huesos, cuanta lealtad Candy, cuanta. ¿Me la merecía? Que fue lo que hice para merecerla…

Un escalofrió me recorrió entero. Ella me amaba con la misma intensidad que yo. Cuantas veces lo declaro, cuantas veces lo grite, lo sufrí, ambos éramos presos en una torre, congelados por el frio de la ausencia, desesperados por vivir, desesperados por ser alguien para poder entregarnos sin reservas. Ambos luchamos por un solo fin. Ambos dimos todo…

Pero luego nuestra madre había ideado caminos separados, destinos aislados y a otras personas como compañeros de viaje, nuestro destino estaba pensado y escrito sobre pergaminos que revoloteaban entre los años, ni todas la lágrimas, ni todos los buenos deseos lo hubieran vuelto diferente… Era mi destino y el tuyo, tal cual.

Nuestros sueños compartidos se elevaron como incienso desvaneciéndose en el aire, elevándose muy alto, perfumando nuestras vidas, impregnándolas de esencia de amor ardiente, tu imagen de niña se borro de mis ojos lentamente… pero quedo tatuada en mi memoria con amor de mujer.

Estando en Londres para la gira de Hamlet fui a visitar los alrededores del colegio, visite Stratford Upon Avon los narcisos estaban muriendo y el suelo era un lecho amarillo hermoso pero a la vez deprimente como lagrimas que habían rodado por mucho tiempo y sin fin, reprimí el deseo de echarme sobre ellos, el aroma aun persistía a pesar de que, como flores de primavera habían dejado de existir, una amplia cama amarilla resplandeciente como el sol, como tu sonrisa incrustada en un pergamino gastado por el tiempo pero igual de hermosa.

Ahora se, al leer tu diario cuanto tiempo tu corazón estuvo vacio, igual que el mío. Saberlo lastima pero de igual forma estoy tranquilo, mi alma atormentada puede descansar al fin porque luchaste, yo también lo hice, Candy, hasta el final.

El viento frio del norte se cuela por el ventanal y se hiela mi alma al leer que tu amor mío, pensaste en mi con la misma frecuencia e intensidad que yo lo hacia, ¿cuantas veces pronunciaste mi nombre Candy? Seguramente la misma cantidad de veces que yo pronuncie el tuyo.

Mi albaricoque maduro. No sabes cuanto desee morderte, agridulce mi niña pecosa es. Para mi, tan dulce como la miel.

Ahora se que, en todo ese tiempo, la soledad era soportable porque tu pensamiento llamaba al mío y estabas aquí a mi lado, deseándome bien, deseándome felicidad y éxito. El éxito lo obtuve, tu nunca dudaste, la felicidad… esa, espero, aun espero que llegue… contigo.

Cuando me miraba en el espejo antes de salir al escenario, te imaginaba dándome un beso en la mejilla, luego ambos nos mirábamos como una pareja reflejada en un lago, juntas nuestras siluetas, juntas nuestras almas, así se mantuvieron por largo tiempo.

Los narcisos siguen floreciendo, esparciéndose hasta donde la vista se pierde, cual cama resplandeciente como un camino iluminado hacia la gloria, es duro recordar que alguna vez estuvimos tumbados sobre ella hace mucho tiempo, cuerpo de niños, almas de amantes.

A pesar de los bellos recuerdos y los aromas, la nostalgia cada vez que les miro me hace pensar en ti, en tu tristeza y desesperanza por que nuestra separación no tenia forma de remediarse. Leer tus pensamientos en papel de aquellos días me hace sentir que al igual que yo, Candy, a nadie he amado más en mi vida a pesar de vivir con otra mujer.

Cuanto me amabas pecosa, cuanto te amaba, y sin embargo nunca pudimos decirlo, pero eso no impidió que dejáramos de sentirlo, de añorarnos día tras día.

Aun no llego al final de tu diario, pero espero que hayas logrado ser feliz, imaginarte con esa alma tuya tan alegre y amorosamente aletargada me hace sufrir, no quiero pensar que has pasado por el mismo dolor y que te hundiste en el, en total silencio como yo.

La muerte de Susana también te ha perturbado, y deseaste saber de mi, de mi estado, ciertamente estuve devastado, por que no pude ser lo que Susana esperaba de mi. Eso nunca fue posible porque mi corazón te pertenecía a ti, y tuyo es. Ella se conformo con tenerme en presencia. Eso también dolió cada día por no haber sido capaz de dar más de lo que di.

Entonces me sentí desnudo, la armadura que me sirvió para protegerme todo ese tiempo se había derrumbado, ahora después de tanto vivir, solo quedaba en mi cabeza tu sonrisa clara.

Casi termino el diario y pareciera que eres feliz, tu mirada es suave y serena como una fina seda, pero fue tejida en una noche oscura, triste y melancólica, ahora esta en paz.

El resplandor de los narcisos vuelve a despertar mi embelesamiento, el aroma inunda la biblioteca donde estoy. Has pasado por tanto y en cada momento me encuentro en tu pensamiento aunque no pronuncies mi nombre, aunque en todo este tiempo tus labios no lo hayan pronunciado más.

Respiro hondamente, el sol brilla y es cálido, el aroma me envuelve y en un suspiro la puerta se abre sobresaltándome por un segundo.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué haces cariño?

Mi mirada se llena de tu imagen de mujer, de tus ojos serenos y chispeantes, de tu sonrisa genuina. Ves tu diario en mis manos y haces una mueca de negación. Yo aun no puedo creer que estés frente a mí, al alcance de mi mano.

Tu reacción a la muerte de Susana fue lo último que leí, en la siguiente hoja estaba un sobre pegado pero ya no puede ver cual era su contenido, porque llegaste tú alegrando mis ojos, mi corazón y mi vida.

-¡Vamos! -tomaste el diario de mis manos y lo pusiste sobre el escritorio, yo aun no podía creer que estabas tocándome y feliz- el día es muy lindo, vayamos de pic nic cerca del rio.

¿Como podía negarme?

No se si esto es un sueño, o una fantasía de mi cabeza. Yo tome sus manos y salí detrás de ella que irradiaba alegría.

Cuando cerré la puerta de la biblioteca tras de mi lo ultimo que vi, fue a nuestra madre sonriendo, mirándome fijamente.

-En un minuto te alcanzo, olvide algo… -Le dije al amor de mi vida, ella me beso rápidamente en los labios encendiendo mi corazón antes estremecido por el frio.

-No tardes -Me contesto.

Volví a entrar en la biblioteca, mi madre no dijo nada y yo no quería preguntarle si eso era solo un sueño…

-Ella confió en mi… -susurre.

-¿Que dijiste Terry? -Dijo ella algo confusa, mirándome tan suave y etérea como siempre había sido, a pesar de mis furicos arranques, a pesar de las veces que le reclame mi destino lejos de Candy.

-Candy confió en mi, madre; Tú hiciste que ella confiara en mí, y se le es fiel a la persona que cree y tiene Fe en nosotros cuando no somos nadie…

Nunca la había visto conmovida, su labio inferior tembló, aunque es una estupenda actriz -lo se bien porque de ella herede el don- no paso desapercibido esa turbación puesto que ella siempre fue serena, sus ojos luego se volvieron dos lagunas profundas nos sostuvimos la mirada entablando un entendimiento mutuo. Ella fue quien creo nuestro amor y muy a su pesar se negó a morir. Solo atine a dibujar en mis labios la palabra G.R.A.C.I.A.S sin voz.

Camine de la mano de Candy por entre los narcisos amarillos que nos rodeaban por completo con su aroma, transportándonos a ambos al inicio de nuestro romance, de nuestro amor de adolecentes, tan fervoroso, tan fuerte y ardiente como solo nosotros sabíamos entregarnos.

Nos sentamos sobre una manta cerca de la orilla del rio, nos tendimos sobre nuestro pecho y brazos asomándonos al rio tratando de tocar a los peces que se dejaban llevar por la corriente, fluyendo… no luchaban, era inútil, la corriente los lleva a donde tienen que ir, lo entiendan o no.

Y entonces ahí reflejados nuestros rostros en el agua clara como un espejo, entendí que siempre estuviste acompañando mi alma, que nunca me dejaste en realidad aquella noche en la escalera. Nunca estuve solo… te quedaste acompañándome.

Y mi alma se fue contigo.

Nuevamente estamos tendidos sobre nuestra cama de narcisos.

Amarilla, resplandeciente, como el camino que te lleva justo al paraíso después de una vida de andar, ahora solo hay luz, es de día, y la primavera en nuestras vidas a comenzado.

"**Nuevos comienzos" "Nuevas oportunidades" "Mientras vivamos siempre podremos encontrarnos"**

**FIN**

* * *

***EL SIGNIFICADO Y EL SIMBOLISMO DEL NARCISO:**

Como símbolo del renacimiento y de los nuevos comienzos, el narciso es prácticamente sinónimo de primavera. A pesar de que su nombre botánico es narciso, los narcisos a veces se llaman junquillos y en Inglaterra, a causa de su gran asociación con la Cuaresma, son conocidos como el "Lirio de Cuaresma". En muchas partes del mundo, la tradición relaciona al narciso no sólo con un signo de finalización del invierno, sino también como un emblema afortunado de prosperidad futura. En Gales, se dice que si usted planta el primer narciso de la temporada, sus próximos 12 meses estarán repletos de riqueza. La leyenda china, además, cuenta que si un bulbo de narciso es forzado a florecer durante el año nuevo, traerá buena suerte al hogar.

Como flor de nacimiento del mes de marzo y flor para aniversario ideal para el 10.º aniversario de bodas, un regalo floral con narcisos se cree que garantiza la felicidad. Pero siempre recuerde colocar a los narcisos en un ramo: la misma leyenda que asocia esta alegre flor con la buena fortuna nos advierte que cuando se la regala como un solo ramo, el narciso puede predecir mala fortuna.

**** Este escrito esta inspirado en la hermosa Cansión "El lecho de la flor de crisantemo" interpretada bellamente por el taiwanes Jay Chou.**

En cada verso de esta bella y melancolica cansion pasa ante mis ojos la historia de amor de Candy y Terry...

Igual de poetico, divino y fervoroso es su intenso y apasionado amor.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

**Chica de Terry.**


End file.
